Adolescencia
by Sakurita-Rock
Summary: Ser joven tiene sus virtudes, salirse de clases, beber hasta perderse, y estar con la chica de ojos verdes que te trae locamente enamorado


Leer aclaracion:

Personajes tomados de las Clamp, pero la historia es tomada de mi propia mente insana =)

* * *

**Adolescencia**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Saben lo maravilloso que es ser un adolescente, lo maravilloso es saltarse un par de clases, baahh, la verdad era un dia completo del colegio, asi es, irse de pinta, como suele decírsele

Corriamos como locos, la gente nos miraba raro, y muchos estoy seguro, que sabían lo que estábamos cometiendo, el uniforme escolar nos delataba por completo, pero honestamente me importaba una mierda, lo mal que nos veíamos, o lo que se pudiera pensar de nosotros

Un par de minutos y habíamos llegado al pequeño departamento que mis queridos padres me habían conseguido, para vivir todo este tiempo en el lindo y peculiar pueblo llamado Tomoeda

Ohh si recuerdo bien como detestaba este lugar, y es que confieso, que me gustaba estar en Hong Kong, por que ahí lo tenia todo, absolutamente TODO, y por que era asi, ja, mi familia es rica, millonaria, se pudre en oro, y con todo eso, se me hacia la vida mas fácil, si, Shaoran Lee, lo tenia todo, y eso me hacia, un gran hijo de puta, que le valia madre cualquier cosa, cualquier persona

Abri una botella de alcohol, y tome un vaso de plástico, que había dejado en la encimera, diablos, todo aun estaba regado por la fiesta del fin de semana que había hecho con mis amigos, sonreí maliciosamente, esas fiestas son dignas de recordarse, sobre todo una

-Me vas a dar, o tendre que esperar a que tu mentecita regrese.- y vi el puchero de mi ahora novia

Servi un poco del alcohol, y solo un poco, ya que Sakura, no es de las chicas que tomen, en realidad, es la segunda vez que lo hace

La vi sujetar el vaso que le había ofrecido y se lo llevo rápidamente a su boca, bebió el liquido, y su carita hermosa cambio a un adorable puchero, si, ella no esta acostumbrada a eso, me rei al verla

Como dije, tengo una fiesta que es digna de recordar, ya que apartir de ese dia había conseguido a la joven, mas sexy, adorable, arrebatadoramente dulce Sakura Kinomoto, diablos, es que ella me ponía como un gran chico enamorado, cursi, alguien tan completamente diferente al muchacho de mierda que suelo llegar a ser

En verdad que es asi, no dije que era un hijo de puta, lo soy enserio, antes solo pensaba en nada, antes solo me interesaba en mi, y ahora, ahora solo quiero que ella sea feliz, conmigo, ohh si por que, el que la ame tanto, no quita que sea un celoso de lo peor, es mia, caray, desde ese dia, y para siempre

Se que divagar era un defecto sobre todo de mi chica, pero es que esa fiesta, joder

…..

…..

…..

_.¿y va a venir?.- le pregunte por quinta vez a uno de mis amigos_

_-Carajo, Shaoran, te he dicho que si.- volvi a sonreir y vi como Eriol Hiraguizawa, se acomodaba los lentes, viendo impaciente su reloj.- Tomoyo no debe tardar, y traerá consigo a su prima_

_-Mas te vale que asi sea.- Le dije lo mas serio posible_

_-Tus amenazas no funcionan conmigo, Shaoran.- y esta vez rei sin tapujos_

_-Claro como no soy Tomoyo.- Me fulmino con la mirada, para después cambiar su semblante a uno mas tranquilo.- Si tal vez, pero tu estas peor, cuando Sakura esta frente a ti_

_Jaque Mate, me enserie, joder Eriol, joder, por que el muy maldito tenia la razón_

_-Pero que muchacho tan guapo ven mis ojos.- La voz melosa de una chica me hizo dirigir mi mirada atrás de mi_

_Ahí estaba la novia de mi buen amigo, la simpática, asi como sarcástica Tomoyo Daidouji, eran tal para cual, y eran peores cuando estaban juntos, les encanta molestarme, con cierta castaña, esa chica era mi perdición en todos los aspectos_

_Eriol me dio un leve empujon para hacer a un lado, y poder estar frente a su novia y asi besarla_

_-Vamonos.- Escuche que alguien me decía y me tomaba de la mano, sabia quien era, y sonreí para mis adentros_

_-Donde carajo están las cervezas.- me extrañe, por que no es que no tuviera, si no, por que Sakura, no es de las que tomaba_

_En realidad Sakura, tampoco es de las que vienen a este tipo de fiestas, ya saben, una donde las hormonas, la indecencia, es mas vista que los buenos modales nos enseñan nuestros padres_

_-En mi habitación tengo algo.- sus ojos verdes, esos que me hipnotizaban se fijaron en mi, y ella espero a que la condujera a mi recamara_

_No era cerveza lo que tenia.- ¿ron?.- me pregunto y yo asentí, lo bebió de un sorbo, e inmediatamente lo escupió_

_-Si no bebes, por que lo haces.- Dije mientras tomaba la botella_

_-Estoy jodida en matemáticas.- hizo un leve mohín.- pero completamente.- me quito la botella y volvió a tomar, un poco esta vez, sin escupirlo.- si no consigo un nueve, reprobare.- volvió a beber.- por que sere tan tonta.-tomo otro sorbo mas grande_

_Mi pecho se comprimió, a esto me refería, cuando digo que ella me importa, mas que nadie, y si sabia lo mala que era para esa asignatura, pero también sabia lo bueno que yo era con los números_

_Se había tomado la mitad de la botella, era ya seguro la cruda que tendría al otro dia.- Yo te puedo ayudar.- ahora era yo el que empezó a tomar_

_Su rostro mostro curiosidad.- es decir, tu sabes que eso de las matemáticas no son problema para ti.- me sonrio_

_-Shaoran, para ti, nada es problema.- le guiñe el ojo, mientras mi boca se acercaba a la botella_

_-en realidad.- bebi.- hay algo que se me dificulta_

_Su rostro ahora emitía cierta incredulidad, y no era para menos, no tenia ni idea a lo que me refería.- ¿Qué materia?.- me dijo_

_Deje la botella en el suelo, había terminado lo que ella empezó, me sentía desinhibido, como siempre que me encontraba borracho, me acerque a ella.- Yo no la llamaría materia.- estaba seguro que seguía son entenderme_

_Sakura hipo y se empezó a reir, volvió a hipar y a reir, pero ahora yo también reia, era adorable verla en ese estado_

_Se recostó en mi cama, sin dejar de burlarse de ella misma.- woow todo me esta dando vueltas.- tapo sus ojos con su antebrazo_

_-Tal vez después vomites.- Le dije, mientras me sentaba a un lado de ella, la mire, su pecho se agitaba, incitándome, veía un poco de su vientre, me relamí la boca y sentí como la garganta se me seco, traia un short, donde dejaba ver sus piernas tan tentadoras_

_Sakura Kinomoto me mataba en cualquier sentido, por ser tan despistada, tan buena persona, tan jodidamente sexy_

_Con sumo cuidado me recosté y ella giro su rostro hacia mi, y esta vez ojos verdes se posaron en mis ojos ámbar_

_-No me gusta beber mucho.- Me confeso, y sus mejillas se envolvían en ese típico sonrojo tan característico de ella- ¿Como es que tu no te sientes mareado?_

_-Lo estoy.- Dije débilmente, pues ahora yo solo veía sus labios, y esas ganas de estar encima de su frágil pero irresistible cuerpo, haciéndola mia, recorrían mi mente, como cada vez que soñaba con ella_

_-Shaoran.- Mi nombre con el sonido de su voz, era otra tortura mas.-Gracias por querer ayudarme, sere una buena alumna.- Se mordió su labio inferior_

_Los dos nos encontrábamos en un mal estado, tal vez ella mas que yo, y carajo, tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad, por que Sakura en su sano juicio me rechazaría, digo ella es una niña muy linda, muy pura, no es de las que se dean besar sin ninguna razón aparente_

_Me acerque mas y vi como se asusto, atrape su rostro como su cintura con mis manos.- ¿Qué haces?.- Hablo nerviosamente_

_-Solo pidiendo algo por mi ayuda en matemáticas.- sin esperar respuesta la bese_

_Joder, era lo que había esperado desde que me había enamorado de ella, besarla, introducir mi lengua en su boca, y explorar esa cavidad tan gloriosa, que tanto añore, por meses_

_No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, y aunque quería quedarme asi para siempre, necesitábamos un poco de respiro_

_Sonrei orgullosamente, lo había conseguido, la había besado, y ahora mas que nunca la quería solo para mi.- Te amo.- Le confese_

_-Shaoran.- Se levanto rápidamente.- Auch, mi cabeza.- sonreí, y me levante para estar de nuevo con ella_

_-No sabes beber.- su rostro seguía enrojecido.- ya se, ya se, después vomitare, ¿cierto?.- rei_

_Coloque uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja, me acerque levemente a ella y le susurre, sabiendo asi que se estremecería.- Te amo_

…..

….

…..

Su cuerpo estaba encima del mio, yo acariciaba sus muslos, debajo de su falda escolar, mientras Sakura, desabotonaba mi camisa

Despues de confesarle a Sakura mis sentimientos hacia ella, se había quedado dormida en mi cama, era digno de mi novia, no sin antes decirme que también sentía lo mismo por mi, pero que nunca quiso decirme nada, ni acercarse tanto a mi, por ser solo una chica de pueblo, alguien tan simple, según ella

Ja, simple, por amor de dios, Sakura era joya más hermosa de toda Tomoeda

-Todos creen que hice trampa en el examen de matemáticas.- beso mi cuello.- no creen que mi ahora novio, me ayudo

-¿Por qué será?.- pregunte con cierta picardía, mientras hice un poco de presión en ella, para que me sintiera, y ella se sonrojo

Esta bien aun soy un hijo de puta, que le quito su virginidad en la semana que le prometí estudiar, pero estoy seguro que cualquier hubiera hecho lo mismo, como dije, Sakura es la tentación en persona, y mierda, tenerla todos los días en casa, hasta muy tarde, era algo insoportable

-Gracias Shaoran.- me dio un leve beso en los labios

No esperaría mas por tomarla de nuevo, por que Sakura Kinomoto es mi novia, esa chica de ojos verdes, era mi mundo desde esa fiesta, desde ese dia

Y si pueda ser que solo seamos unos adolescentes, que solo nos importe divertirnos, y que solo pensemos en fiestas, relajos, desmadres, pero la edad no era un impedimento, para que yo pudiera decir que amaba con locura a mi novia, a mi Sakura

Por que asi es, Shaoran Lee se encuentra enamorado por primera vez

...

...

...

* * *

Primeras Notas:

Feliz 2011 =)

Aww aww regrese a los one-shot jajajaja... ademas queria subir algo para iniciar este año ^^ ... y asi hacer mención que ya tengo el capitulo final de mi otra historia, solo me falta un par de detalles, y pufff estara mas que listo para subirlo ;)

Espero que les haya gustado esta corta historia x) ... que bueno esta vez no hubo escenas ahhh tan subidas de tono como suelo poner :P ... espero que eso no les moleste :S, es que no vi la necesidad de ponerlo tan mmm explicito(?) como siempre, ya luego escribire algo mas morboso (?)

En fin... si dejan algun comentario, se agradece ;) ... hablando de eso (?)... sobre la ultima historia "tragico amor", de nueva cuenta gracias por lo que me escribieron, y me da gusto saber que todas estuvieron contentas con el epilogo =)... no abundare mucho en el tema, pero ya saben, muchas gracias, por leer mis historias ;)

Buena semana, y en verdad ya pronto subire el cap final de Forever... solo un par de dias mas, y ya. lo prometo :D

Muack para todas =)*


End file.
